


Take My Body

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, top!steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky在性爱中哭了，因为Steve亲吻了他金属臂和肉体交接之处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466176) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



电视里播着一部老电影，他们依偎着躺在沙发上。Steve发出一声满足的叹息，享受着Bucky在他身上的重量，还有身上毯子的温暖。他觉得自己应该会愉快地当场睡着，就像Bucky在电影中途那样，但是这座沙发的空间可没办法让两个发育成熟——好吧，过分成熟——的男人舒舒服服地睡着。Steve轻轻地把Bucky推醒，他的手指以抚慰人的方式穿过男人的头发。Bucky叹着气，动了动身子，抬头看向Steve，他们眼神接触的时候，Bucky嘴角向上弯，笑了起来。

“要睡了吗？”

Bucky点点头，啄了下Steve的嘴唇，然后站起身。他双手伸展开，抬到头顶，发现沙发果然不是睡觉的好地方。Steve的双手悄悄环住他的腰，一双温暖的唇掠过他的颈背。Bucky被推着，然后开始往前走，金发男人引着他走向他们的卧室。

“嗯，我困了，”当Steve的手悄悄滑进他的T恤下面，Bucky抗议道，虽然紧接着他就发出一声轻柔的呻吟。Steve触碰他皮肤的手总是这么温暖这么柔软，但是，他还是打断了这个拥抱，然后倒到床上。

Steve在床脚站了一会，盯着他说，“我知道，”他带着温柔的笑意，然后继续爬到他身上。

像这种状况，一般Bucky不会让Steve掌控一切——他喜欢做掌控者。他的全部生命都信赖着Steve，但是当他浑身赤裸，暴露一切，他会感觉没有安全感，无法预测到接下来会发生什么。但此刻性致上来，他让Steve脱掉他的衣服，他帮Steve脱掉他的衣服，一件又一件。

Steve对他永远那么温柔，在他的唇上逗留着印下一串吻，一只手勾住Bucky的金属臂，另外一只拉住Bucky运动裤的带子。Bucky喜欢Steve压在他身上的重量和温度，那些吻从脖子向下，移到胸膛，再向下，直到他内裤的边缘，Steve停住了。Bucky艰难地吞咽着，当他看到Steve邪恶的微笑时，他的阴茎兴趣十足地颤抖着。Steve浅蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着淘气的光，Bucky明白Steve不会那么轻易给他他想要的。Steve的手滑过他的大腿，向上，一直到他屁股的曲线，然后是他的背，最后他重新爬上Bucky的身体，嘴唇覆住Bucky的双唇。Bucky呻吟着接纳这个吻，挺起胯部磨蹭Steve——这混蛋居然在笑。

“我想让你享受，”Steve在他耳边低声说，一股战栗沿着他的脊椎扩散下去。现在Bucky已经随时准备认输，把Steve推下去。Steve的手悄悄地伸进Bucky的内裤，弯曲起来握住他硬挺的阴茎，让这个男人立刻呜咽起来，然后缓慢地抚摸他。Bucky伸出手，抓了一把金发，他感觉到Steve的牙齿陷进他的脖子，紧接着是柔软的亲吻。Steve的嘴唇一路向下亲吻着，最后停在了Bucky金属臂和肉体交接的地方，他抬起另外一只手，温柔地抚摸那些伤疤。

Bucky抓住Steve的手腕，“不要，”他说着，他的声音因为激动而沙哑，他的眼睛比之前暗了。

Steve盯着他的眼睛，过了好一会儿，他脸上面容平静，Bucky觉得在那双蓝眼睛的注视下，自己快要四分五裂了。Steve移开手，捧住Bucky的脸颊。然后，他的眼睛依然盯着Bucky，他低下身体，吻着Bucky肩膀的伤疤，还有下面的胸膛——那是皮肤和金属交接的地方。Bucky看着他，感觉眼泪刺痛了他的眼角，然后顺着他的脸滑下，又湿又热。

“Steve……”Bucky吸气。

也许是意识到他该停下了，Steve跪坐起来，两只手拉住Bucky，把他拉起来。他双手双脚缠住深发男人，让Bucky也跟他一样做。他们额头相触，坐了好一会儿，Steve揩掉了他脸上残留的泪水。

“嘿，”Steve重新凝视Bucky，带着小小的微笑。“没关系的，你很好。”他拉住Bucky的手，放到自己唇边，吻Bucky手指的关节。

Bucky笑了，一串微弱的笑声从他嘴角逸出。“你真是混蛋。”

Steve装作被激怒的样子，瞬间回答，“混蛋，”，这让Bucky的笑容更深了。他躺倒在床上，拉着Steve一起，他觉得现在他喜欢Steve盖住他的身体了。他看着金发男人脱去他们身体上最后一件衣服，然后自己对齐盖在Bucky身上，现在他们胯顶着胯了。Steve的一只手握住Bucky的手腕，然后放到Bucky头顶，另外一只抓住Bucky的屁股，让这个男人哭喊出来。Steve笑着，开始碾磨他的胯部，不慌不忙地，他只是想好好观察Bucky脸上愉悦的表情。

“操我，”Bucky呜咽着，然后大声咒骂，他意识到自己的声音听上去有多可悲。他用力挣开双手，捧住Steve的脸，拉近他，然后贪婪地吻他，“求你，Steve。”

Steve犹豫了，但仅仅几秒钟，因为他发现Bucky已经用手握住了他们的阴茎，他的，还有Steve的，他看着Bucky的动作，他差点错过这个，他差点在几分钟之内就高潮了。他屈服了，他阻止Bucky，然后拉开他的双腿，帮他打开，略过润滑剂，他让Bucky吮吸他的手指代替。当他将手指一根根插入，轻轻地，免得伤到他，但手指的硬度足以让Bucky呻吟尖叫，Bucky说着胡言乱语，Steve听不懂他用的哪国语言，但是他很享受这一切，他看着Bucky，毫无遮掩，彻底暴露，完全任他摆布，全心全意地相信他不会伤害自己，相信Steve只想要取悦他，Steve给予他的只有爱和真心。

Steve再也无法控制自己的欲望了，他抓起保险套匆忙戴上，他们的嘴唇相触了，急切而混乱地亲吻着，Bucky觉得每件事都更激烈了，Steve嘴唇的味道，他们赤裸的皮肤接触，最后，Steve缓慢地进入他的身体。Bucky喘着气，静止了一秒钟，眼睛大睁，盯着天花板，他身体内部像是火在燃烧，这里，那里，然后燃遍全身，以这样一种崭新而奇异的方式，以这样一种他从未体验过的方式。

“Buck？”Steve的声音将他唤醒了，他点点头，准许Steve继续。

Steve开始在他身体里面移动，Bucky跟随他的节奏摇晃着胯部。他们推挤着对方，手抓着对方的胳膊，脖子，还有背，嘴唇落在任何能碰到的肌肤上。愉悦感逐步升高，最终爆发，Bucky射了出来，颤抖着达到高潮，他的一只手抓住床单，一只手抓住Steve的头发。他甚至没发现Steve紧接着他也射了出来，直到Steve的全部体重压到他身上。他们就那样躺了一会儿，浑身赤裸，大汗淋漓，思绪漂浮到了天堂。之后，Bucky推了推Steve，然后把他从身上整个推下去。他歪头笑着看向Steve，他的眼睛在昏暗的房间里闪闪发亮。

“Stevie，”

“嗯？”Steve已经有些睡意了。

Bucky靠近，轻轻地吻他，“谢谢你。”

“嗯？”Steve睁开一只眼，笑着看他，“这是我的荣幸。”

Bucky带了点力气撞他，但不是很有威胁力。他知道Steve了解他，然后决定开玩笑化解，但是正是因为他知道，他脸上的笑容扩大了，他再次推了下Steve。

“我准备去冲个澡。”

“好，”

Bucky开始朝浴室走去，中途抓起一块毛巾。“你要跟我过来。”

Steve笑了，他可以发誓他的心跳立刻加快了，“好。”


End file.
